If Your Heart Wears Thin
by HElizabethG
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the only openly gay kid at McKinnley High. He's conscious of the fact that he'll be alone until he can get out of homophobic-Lima, Ohio. But with a loving push from a parent, he might find himself closer to everything he ever wanted.
1. Man This Life Seems Hard Enough

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter Klaine fic. I really hope you like it. The title is from the song "Beside You" by Marianas Trench.**

XXX

The resounding pound from a body slamming into the lockers echoed through the nearly empty halls of McKinley High School. A large jock snickered and continued walking down the hall. His victim sat on the floor, knees bent and pressed against his chest. He wore an aggrieved look on his face as he watched the bully walk away. Grabbing his cell phone and the back that'd fallen off when it fell, he carefully stood up. The boy adjusted his bag over his shoulder, picked his head up high and walked towards his class.

"Hola, Kurt," said Mr. Schuester as the boy walked into Spanish. "Llegas tarde."

"Lo siento, Mr. Schue," replied Kurt, his head ducking down as he found his seat.

Mr. Schue looked at him curiously. "Está bien, Kurt."

With a sigh, Kurt sunk into his seat next to Mercedes who shot him a questioning look. He ignored her and stared blankly ahead, not paying attention to the teacher. He could speak fluent French; he still didn't understand why he still had to take Spanish. As he hunched over the desk, pretending to take notes, his shoulder got progressively sorer, a feeling he was already pretty used to.

Forty-five minutes later, the bell rang and Kurt shot up from his chair and walked out the door before Mr. Schue could ask him why he was late.

"Hey, fag," sneered one of the jocks as he passed. Kurt kept his head down and kept walking.

XXX

The final bell rang and Kurt sighed happily, ready to go home. As he walked towards the exit a cold, wet substance smacked him in the face. Drenched in red slushy, he listened as the laughing jocks walked away.

"Kurt, are you alright?" a female voice asked. He felt a hand touch his arm gently Kurt wiped the slushy out of his eyes and looked to the girl, his eyes starting to burn from the food coloring. Tina looked at him sadly and Kurt nodded affirmatively. "Do you need help?"

Kurt shook his head no "I'm just going to go home," he sighed. Tina walked away with a sad smile. Quaking from the cold caused by the ice-cold liquid dripping down the front of his shirt, Kurt made his way to the door and walked out to his Navigator. After sliding into the drivers seat Kurt reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of water and some tissues. He stripped his ruined blouse over his head and laid it gingerly on the passenger's seat, leaving him in only a tank top. Carefully he poured some water on to a few tissues and swiped them over his burning eyes. The burn began to subside after a few minutes of washing his eyes out and finally they were good enough for him to drive home.

Pressing his foot on the gas he pulled out of the high school parking lot and drove home.

Ten minutes later, Kurt pulled up to a light blue, medium sized house. His was the only car in the driveway so he pulled out his keys, knowing no one would be home to let him in. He walked inside and immediately rushed into the in suite bathroom in his room, beginning working on salvaging his clothing. After nearly a half hour of trying, he gave up with a sad, frustrated sigh, throwing the shirt on the marble counter. His hand ran softly over his hair. Feeling clumps of food coloring-clumps, he sighed and stripped off all his clothes to take a shower before starting his homework.

He let the sticky residue of the slushy wash off him, leaving him clean and feeling better. As he stepped out of the shower he heard the footsteps on the floor below him. "Kurt!" a voice called out.

Gently, Kurt dried off his hair with a towel before wrapping the towel around his hips. He quickly walked out of the bathroom and to the door of his room. Creaking it open he called out, "Up here. I'm just getting dressed."

"Come down and talk when you're done, alright?"

"Of course," he called back before closing the door and going to put on a pair of jeans and a cotton shirt. Minutes later he was ready and bounced down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie," said the woman in the kitchen as she looked her shoulder. She was beautiful. Blonde hair was pinned behind her hair, one stray piece falling in her face. Her eyes were the same blue shade as her son, her skin was the same flawless porcelain, and they both had a button nose. Turning to face her son, she adjusted her pencil skirt.

"Hi mom," smiled Kurt, walking up to his mom to kiss her cheek. In heels, she was an inch taller than him, forcing him to crane his neck up slightly to kiss her.

"How was school?" she asked, reaching into the fridge to grab a bag of carrots. She beckoned her son and they sat together at the kitchen table with a bag of carrots between them.

"Fine," he said, grabbing a carrot.

"Kurt," she warned. "I'm your mother, I know you're lying."

Kurt sighed and munched on a carrot; his mother was his own personal lie detector. "I got shoved in to a locker and slushied."

"Kurt, honey," she sighed, taking her son's hand. "That school isn't safe for you. For now it might be pushing, slushies, and garbage can tosses. But what if it escalates?"

"Mom, I can handle it," he assured her, grasping her hand. "And anyways, I can't leave the New Directions. I think we're going to make it to Nationals this year!"

"Kurt, at Dalton you could join the Warblers," she suggested. "They're wonderful! If you were with them, they'd be even better than New Directions."

"Mom," he sighed.

"Okay, for now, I'll drop it," conceded Kurt's mother. "Just remember that option is open. It's easy for you to get in there considering how bright my beautiful boy is," she smiled, patting her son's cheek, "and how long I've taught there. So think about it. Just in case. I can't have anything happen to my boy." Elizabeth looked at her son sadly, running a hand over his chestnut hair.

Kurt looked at his mother sadly, "I will," he agreed to placate her.

She smiled at him. "Good boy, now, go. I bet you have homework to do." Kurt nodded and walked back to his room.

XXX

Elizabeth Hummel poured over her class' essays. Teaching and Kurt were her only distractions from the gut wrenching loneliness she felt every day. Looking up she smiled at the picture on the mantle, a happy family: mother, father, and son. Only a year and a half before, they'd been that happy family, mother, son and father. Life changed so much in one year. The smiling, accepting, wonderful man she'd been proud to call her husband left a hole in their family, leaving them as just mother and son, a broken home.

Her eyes went back to the essay she was grading and she saw the name of one of her favorite students. Smiling softly, she read through his essay easily. There usually wasn't much wrong with his essays and this wasn't the exception. The Warbler had gone through something similar to her son from what she gathered and he was still wonderful student, friend, and performer with confidence, fake or not, radiating off of him.

Suddenly, Elizabeth came up with a desperate idea to keep her son not seriously harmed and happy.

XXX

**A/N: What'd you think? I'd really really love to hear. I hated killing Burt but... I had to. But I love him...**

**Oh and the spanish was just:  
>You're late.<br>I'm sorry.  
>It's okay.<strong>

**-H. Elizabeth**

****PS: Any Harry Potter fans out there, the Quidditch World Cup, EPIC.****


	2. How To Save A Life

A curly haired boy walked towards the wooden door of his last class before lunch, nearly lost in the sea of identical blazers. "Blaine, can we talk for a second?" his teacher called in a sweet, delicate voice.

His head turned to face her and he nodded. Sending the friend he was with off, he walked to stand in front of her desk mahogany. "Of course, Mrs. Hummel. Was something wrong with my essay?"

"Of course not, Blaine. You got an A," she said offhandedly.

"Wow, awesome," he grinned, bouncing slightly on his toes; his parents would be proud, or as proud as they ever were of him.

The air in the room was warm, a cozy warmth that blanketed everything. Coupled with the warm colors of the browns of the wood it had a homey feel to it. Elizabeth Hummel also had personal touches such as a few framed movie posters and personal pictures on her desk.

"I've been your teacher for over a year now, and you're such a responsible, strong young man. I wouldn't be asking this of you unless I was desperate," she sighed, running a hand through her soft, golden waves. "I need your help with a personal matter." Blaine looked at her quizzically. "I've heard you're gay." Looking at her oddly, Blaine wracked his brain, trying to understand what his teacher could want that'd involve his sexuality. Ignoring his questioning, he nodded.

"My son is the only outwardly gay person at his school," she said sadly, "and the jocks give him a really hard time." Slowly, Blaine's look of question melted off his face and it was replaced by one of interest and understanding. "He has no friends who really understand and more and more one guy's abuse seems to be getting more targeted. Ideally, I want him here where but he loves his friends at McKinley and in New Directions, McKinley's show choir, too much to leave.

"I was just wondering if you'd possibly be willing to get coffee with him, anything. Just befriend him. I think you two could get alone really well. And maybe, if you can get him here, show him around Dalton a bit, introduce him to the Warblers." Elizabeth looked up at her student from the chair she sat in, hope filling her blue eyes to the brim.

Blaine smiled his charming, dapper, smile. "Of course I will, Mrs. Hummel."

"Thank you, Blaine. I can't tell you how much this means to me," she said heavily. "I'm just so afraid that something terrible is going to happen to him." Tears threatened to escape at the idea of something happening to her perfect little boy. She'd always been protective of her son, especially since she lost her husband; she couldn't handle any more pain and seeing her son so unhappy crippled her. On the news there were always stories about gay teens committing suicide because of bullying. Although Kurt wasn't suicidal, she'd do anything to keep him away from that dangerous ledge.

"After what happened to me, Mrs. Hummel, I'd be glad to help someone else so they don't have to go through what I did," he said seriously. He smoothed a hand over his leg, looking down sadly.

"You are truly wonderful." She smiled at him before grabbing a pen and paper. "Here's his phone number." In perfect, excessively feminine handwriting, she scribbled down the ten digits. "Are you free tomorrow at noon?"

"Yeah, our lord and master, Wes, canceled our monthly Saturday practice," said Blaine as he was handed the slip of paper.

Elizabeth laughed at the Warbler's antics. "I know it's a ways away from here but, do you know the Lima Bean?"

"I do. I love that place."

"Can you meet my son there at noon? His name is Kurt by the way."

Blaine smiled widely. "Like the Sound of Music?" he asked.

"What can I say? I'm a fan," chuckled Elizabeth softly, brushing a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Blaine laughed. "That's awesome. I'll be there."

"Thank you again, Blaine." He nodded, smiled, waved and walked out the door. Elizabeth watched the boy and smiled to herself in a self-satisfied way.

XXX

The door closed softly as Elizabeth's heels clicked on the hardwood floor. "Kurt, I'm home!" she called to her son.

"Hi mom," he said quietly from the kitchen. Placing her bag down, Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and padded into the kitchen. There sat Kurt, working on homework. Sunlight poured through the window on the fall October day, drenching him in the warm light. His hand cast a shadow as it moved furiously across the paper. He was dressed down, wearing his one pair of lazy black yoga pants and a light blue t-shirt. His eyes looked bloodshot and irritated and his skin had a few red splotches on it. His hair was wet and pressed flat against his head.

"Slushied again?" she surmised with a sigh, kicking off her heels. "Kurt, darling, seriously-"

"Don't start today, mom," he groaned. "I said I'd think about it and I will."

"Okay," conceded Elizabeth, walking over to her son, her stockings brushing against the cool tile of the kitchen floor. "Give me a hug. It'll make me feel better."

Kurt stood up and obliged, curling into his mother's arms. His head rested on her shoulder and she gently stroked his wet hair. Her soft, pink lips pressed against his forehead softly. When Kurt pulled back, she looked him in the eyes and gave him a supportive smile. "So, I did something that might make you a little angry," said Elizabeth, her hands running up and down her son's soft, porcelain arms.

"Did you borrow something then get a stain on it?" asked Kurt, a panicked look etched onto his face.

She giggled melodiously. "No, of course not, my love. You know I know better," tut-tuted Elizabeth. "I just may have talked one of my students into having coffee with you tomorrow."

"Mom-" he cried indignantly, taking a step back from his mother.

"Don't mom me, Kurt," she said, giving his arm a supportive squeeze. "You need someone you can talk to."

"I have Mercedes."

"But she isn't the same. You need a gay friend," she emphasized.

"Ugh. But now this boy, who ever he is-"

"Blaine Anderson," she interrupted.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt corrected himself, "is going to think I'm a little idiot who needs his mommy to make friends for him."

"No, Kurt. I made it clear that you didn't even know I was doing it or that you wanted me to do it. Blaine's a great kid. And even though he's at Dalton, I think he could use a friend like you." Kurt stayed quiet. "Will you go?" Elizabeth reached up to push her son's hair back lovingly. The wet locks slicked back against his head, exposing more of his porcelaneous face.

"Well, of course. It'd look awful if I didn't," he huffed and rolled his blue eyes. "When and where?"

Elizabeth excitedly threw her arms around her son, squeezing him to her chest. "The Lima Bean, noon tomorrow." She pulled back, looking at him seriously. "I'm glad you're doing this."

Kurt simply nodded in response, solemn and still. "I'm going to go get some homework done."

"Good boy," said Elizabeth. Smiling in a self-satisfied way, Elizabeth went to grab her bag to start working as her son walked out of the kitchen.

XXX

Blaine strode into the commons later that afternoon to find Wes and David sprawled out with their homework on the coffee table. The room was warm from the sun streaming in the window. It covered the room like a blanket, warming it and keeping it lit. "Hey," said the curly haired boy.

"Hey, Blaine," said Wes, a medium-height Asian boy with short brown hair. He sat on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him. "We heard someone got a talking to from Mrs. Hummel. Is little Blainey in trouble?" Wes nudged his friend's legs playfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes and collapsed on the couch above where his friends were stationed on the floor. "Actually, she wanted me for a personal matter," he responded.

"She does know you're gay, right?" smirked a tall black boy. David sat with his long legs crossed, his eyes trained on the math problems in front of him.

"Shut up." Blaine leaned forward and shoved his friend. "She wants me to talk to her son."

"Son?" questioned Wes, looking up from a dauntingly large physics book.

"Yeah, he's gay and some bullies are giving him a hard time," Blaine sighed, running a hand through his curls.

"Mrs. Hummel has a gay son?" asked Wes disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I guess he's your age," shrugged Blaine. He stretched languidly out on the couch like a cat; his head rested against one arm while his feet were propped up on the other.

"I'm seeing potential boyfriend material for our little Blainey," said David, poking his shorter friend in the ribs; Blaine squirmed away.

"As do I," input Wes.

"Guys, I think he just needs a friend who gets what he's going through," he groaned. "I wouldn't mind having one too."

"Hey!" exclaimed Wes and David indignantly.

"I meant a gay friend," Blaine sighed.

"Fine, if we're not good enough," teased David, moving to stand

"Sit down, Thompson," groaned Blaine. "Anyways, she wants me to bring him by here at some point. She's trying to get him to move to Dalton. He's apparently at McKinley right now."

Wes's eyes widened then narrowed to glare at Blaine. "The competition? Is he in New Directions?" said Wes quickly.

"Yes, the Warblers are actually a selling point for him to come here."

"Well bring him by. All the guys will be excited to meet your new boyfriend," teased David, effectively stopping the rant about spying he knew would come from Wes.

Groaning, Blaine threw his palm to his forehead in annoyance. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet," chuckled Wes, seemingly forgetting his tirade about spies. He remembered how broken Blaine had been when he first got to Dalton and knew how much it'd mean to Blaine to help someone else.

"I've never even met him. What if he's an asshole?"

"Oh come on, Mrs. Hummel's son?" said Wes. "How could she raise an asshole? She's so nice. And he's got to be attractive, just look at her!"

"Someone's got a crush on teacher," teased David before starting to sing.

_Ow! Got it bad,  
><em>_Got it bad,  
><em>_Got it bad,  
><em>_I'm hot for teacher!  
><em>_I've got it bad, so bad  
><em>_I'm hot for teacher!_

"Shut up, ass face," snapped Wes. David and Blaine broke out in a fit of laughter, Blaine nearly falling off the couch.

Calming down, Blaine sighed. "We'll I'm going to actually do some homework and I'll never get any of it done with you two goons distracting me," joked Blaine, with a serious meaning; the other two boys smiled at him. "I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow if you promise to quit it with the boyfriend stuff."

"Fine," agreed Wes, rolling his eyes.

"We'll stop," said David.

"For now," Wes added quietly. Rolling his eyes, Blaine walked out of the commons and back towards his dorm.

XXX

Kurt sat awkwardly at a table for two in the Lima Bean, one leg crossed over the other. He fiddled with the coffee sleeve on the cup in front of him. His mother shoving him out of the house had made him ten minutes early for the coffee date so he sat alone in the Lima Bean. Raising the cup to his lips he took a small sip before putting the coffee down and going back to fiddling with the sleeve. He shifted his legs, uncrossing then crossing them again. His eyes stayed fixed on the coffee cup as he twisted the sleeve around the hot cup.

"Excuse me," he heard a heavenly male voice say. Startled, he looked up to see a short, well dressed boy standing in front of him. The boy wore a striped light-gray and white cardigan, a white shirt, a solid-gray bow tie, and gray paints. His schoolboy appearance earned high approval in Kurt's mind. Kurt looked up to have his eyes clash with the most amazing hazel eyes he'd ever seen. The face connected to them was perfect; his skin was a darker tone and his hair was slicked back but tiny little curls made themselves known under the heavy force of the gel. He had a cute button nose with a small bump on the bridge that gave his otherwise flawless face a bit of character. Dark triangular eyebrows that would normally look terrible gave his face an even sexier quality. His lips were light pink and Kurt thought they looked utterly kissable. "Are you Kurt?"

XXX

**A/N: The tiny tidbit of a song was Van Halen's _Hot For Teacher._**

**I really hope you enjoyed! Drop me a line if you did! PLEASE? You'll make me so happy. *creepy smile***

**And to you Americans, HAPPY THANKS GIVING. Eat lots of turkey and feel fat! Best way to feel on Thanksgiving!**


	3. Peas in a Pod

**A/N: I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In this chapter I use some dialogue from the show but I do not claim to own Glee. If I did, it'd be the Kurt/Blaine hour AKA I'd just take them and move them to NYC and everything would be unicorns and rainbows (with some angry!Blaine because come on, HOT)... SPIN OFF.**

XXX

Blaine strode into the Lima Bean, fighting off the random chill of early October. He ran a hand over his perfectly gelled hair and unbuttoned his pea coat. Walking quickly to the register, he ordered his usual medium drip. From the line, he noticed a boy sitting alone, fiddling with the sleeve of his coffee cup. He couldn't see the boy's face but something instinctual told him that was Kurt. After paying for his coffee, he grabbed the cup and walked over to the boy. "Excuse me," he said, looking down at presumed-Kurt and smiling. The boy looked like a male, younger version of Mrs. Hummel. His eyes were beautiful and blue, his skin a soft porcelain white. The boy was looking up from under long eyelashes. "Are you Kurt?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. The boy nodded. "I'm Blaine." Blaine extended his hand to the other boy who took it and shook. Kurt motioned for him to sit and Blaine quickly did so.

"I apologize for my mother," started Kurt. "She can be a little overbearing but she means well."

"I think it's sweet," Blaine replied, shifting to cross one leg over the other. "She obviously cares about you a lot."

"Yeah. She's my best friend."

"That's adorable, Kurt," he said. Kurt blushed. "So, you go to McKinley?" Kurt nodded. "And you're in the New Directions." Kurt nodded again. "I guess we're competitors then."

"I suppose we are," said Kurt, taking a sip of his coffee. There was a slight pause and they both sat, awkwardly silent.

"So, McKinley…" Blaine started, breaking the silence

"McKinley," parroted Kurt.

Nonchalantly, Blaine leaned back in his chair and shifted to the side, his right elbow finding a place on the back of the metal seat. "From what I gather, you're having trouble at school."

Kurt shifted his eyes away from Blaine choosing to look down at his coffee cup instead. He twisted the sleeve around the cup, brushing at it with his thumb. "I'm the only person out of the closet at my school," he finally spoke. "And I-I try to stay strong about it." His voice cracked heartbreakingly. "The whole football team makes it their mission to slushy me and shove me into lockers. Especially this one… Neanderthal. But no body seems to notice."

Blaine reached out to put his hand over Kurt's and the other boy visibly flinched before letting Blaine's warm hand fall on top of his. The curly haired boy's heart threatened to break for Kurt as he saw him flinch. Such a beautiful boy shouldn't be allowed to be so broken.

"I know how you feel," Blaine sympathized. "The reason I moved to Dalton was…I got taunted at my old school and it really…pissed me off." Feeling anger rising for what happened to him and what was happening to Kurt rising in this throat, he paused for a second to calm himself. "I even complained about it to the faculty and they didn't do anything... they seemed sympathetic enough but I could tell that no one actually cared. It was like, hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable." Kurt's eyes flashed in agreement, being able to commiserate with what his new friend was saying. "It continued and…got worse…So I left; I went to Dalton, simple as that." Blaine paused for a second, giving Kurt breathing room. They quietly sat while Kurt thought in silence.

"So you have two options," said Blaine. "I'd love to tell you to just come enroll at Dalton like your mom wants but switching schools kind of sucks; especially if you have friends. I didn't really have friends when I left so, leaving was barely a decision for me. I just... did it. But, Kurt, you don't have to do what I did. You can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have the chance to teach him."

"How?" asked Kurt vulnerably.

"Confront him. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it is something that I really, really regret."

"Thank you, Blaine," said Kurt, his lips curling into the faintest hint of a smile.

"Of course," he smiled. "So, now we've got the heavy stuff out of the way," Kurt smiled and Blaine chucked, "tell me about yourself."

"Well, I love to sing. I'm a countertenor," he said proudly, a little confidence finally aiding his words rather than brokenness and defeat.

"Wow," said Blaine in wonder. "Wes, the Head Warbler, would love you so much. He thinks we need a countertenor."

Kurt's face lit up like the Empire State Building during pride, barely able to contain his astonisment and delight. It was about time that someone recognized the uniqueness and beauty of a countertenor rather than classifying the talent as just having a 'girl voice.' "That's amazing. In the New Directions, my talents often get overlooked for a Ms. Rachel Berry," he huffed dramatically though he was completely serious. Rachel was the star of Glee club and Mr. Schue overlooked any other talent like the rare voice of a countertenor.

"Well, I haven't heard you sing but I bet you're wonderful, Kurt," Blaine complimented. Kurt blushed furiously, his light skin flushing a deep red. In his life, a boy had never complimented him so genuinely. "What else?"

"I love fashion and I'm an avid reader of Vogue."

Blaine grinned. Wes and David never let him talk about Vogue. Meeting with Kurt was definitely the best idea that'd he'd come across in his life. "On the count of three, name your favorite 2010 Vogue cover."

Once again, excitement bubbled in Kurt. "Okay. One, two, three," Kurt counted off happily.

"Marion Cotillard," the said simultaneously and broke out laughing.

"Oh my god. She's amazing!" exclaimed Blaine.

"Amazing," echoed Kurt enthusiastically. There was a silent pause in their and they simply smiled at each other happily. Suddenly the line _'My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete' _from Katy Perry's song popped into Kurt's mind; finally he found a connection with another boy.

"What about you, Blaine Warbler? What are your interests?"

"Blaine Warbler?" laughed Blaine and took a sip of his coffee. "I like it, coming from you."

"So, what goes on under the gel helmet?" teased Kurt, motioning to Blaine's perfectly styled, over gelled, hair.

Blaine rolled his hazel eyes playfully. "I love to sing, obviously. I was just made the Warblers Lead soloist."

"Congratulations. You must be really good." Blaine shrugged humbly.

"I also like fashion but I guess I'm not too fashionable myself," said Blaine, gesturing to his cardigan, collard shirt, and bowtie.

"I think the school boy look is hot," Kurt blurted before he could stop himself and his hand flew over his mouth Immediately he regretted it, wishing he could go back 30 seconds and stop himself.

"Thanks," smiled Blaine genuinely, not seeming to be phased by what Kurt said. "That means a lot coming to someone as fashionable as you." He motioned to Kurt's positively flawless outfit. Again, Kurt blushed furiously.

"So, what else?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well, I'm a college football fan."

"Way to break the stereotype." Kurt raised his hand gently for a high five, which Blaine quickly met.

"I also box."

"Impressive."

"I started a Fight Club at Dalton but of course I can't talk about it because first rule of Fight Club-"

"You don't talk about Fight Club," Kurt cut in.

"Exactly," smiled Blaine.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee to pause in order to figure the best way to ask his next question. "Why'd you start boxing?" he asked gently, leaving room for Blaine to deny him an answer.

"I guess I just got so fed up with being bullied... it helped me relieve my anger and I guess I just didn't want to be a victim anymore." Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, picking up his coffee cup to take a sip.

Sensing it was a sore subject for Blaine he quickly changed the subject. "Do you like musicals?"

"Of course," said Blaine with a playful eye roll. "My favorite is RENT."

"RENT is wonderful. I can't choose a favorite though."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "Understandable."

"Have you read Patti LuPone's new book?" asked Kurt excitedly.

The shorter boy's face fell momentarily and he looked regretful and ashamed before smiling. "Of course I have," said Blaine as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Kurt's heart fluttered merrily. Not even any of his girl friends had read the book. Though, he assumed Rachel had but that girl could be utterly insufferable. "Oh good."

"It's so amazing."

"I know."

They continued chatting happily about everything from Patti LuPone's book to scarves to the hideous clothing of a woman standing in line to buy coffee to making over Nancy Grace. Around a half an hour later, Katy Perry's Last Friday Night began ringing out loudly from Blaine's pocket. As he pulled his phone out, Kurt chuckled.

"Katy Perry?" he asked incredulously. Raising the black liquid to his lips, Kurt took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee. His lips curled into a smile around the mouth of the cup as he sipped, looking at Blaine sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Shut up," mouthed Blaine with a smile as he picked up. "Hey mom….no. Mom, I'm with a…friend. No… Mom…fine. Half an hour… Bye mom. I'm so sorry, Kurt. My grandma stopped by and my mom wants me home."

"It's okay." Kurt tried his best to hide the crushing disappointment spreading through him like hot lava.

"I'd love to do this again," said Blaine. He stood up, quickly pulling his pants up.

Kurt followed him, standing up. "So would I." The world stilled for Kurt as he stared into Blaine's hazel orbs. Their budding friendship was most likely the most meaningful relationship he'd developed in a long time. With their common interests and so far compatible personalities, he'd be devastated had Blaine not wanted to see him again. Part of him worried that he was becoming too attached to this boy he'd barely known for a half an hour but a larger part didn't care.

Blaine shoved his phone in his pocket, while keeping his eyes trained on Kurt's. "What are you doing next Friday?" Desperation threatened to seep through the words but Blaine reined it in.

"Nothing, I think." The two boys began walking forwards, towards the exit of the Lima Bean, both dreading the moment they had to part.

"Awesome." Relief washed over Blaine like a cooling shower. "Meet me here at 4?"

They approached the door and Blaine stepped forwards to open it for Kurt. "Sounds good," said Kurt with a smile as he stepped through the open door into the October breeze.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Kurt," Blaine said sweetly. He put out his hand for Kurt to shake. Their hands came together, shaking gently up and down twice before they were just holding hands for a minute, gazing into each other's eyes. Awkwardly, they pulled their hands back and Kurt cleared his throat.

"You too." With short edgy waves they turned away from each other and headed to their respective cars.

XXX

Kurt's footsteps echoed through the foyer as he walked inside the house, shutting the door gently behind himself. "Kurt?" called Elizabeth.

"Hi, mom."

Elizabeth rushed excitedly to meet her son in the foyer. "How was it?" she asked, her smile reaching from ear to ear. Kurt's nearly identical smile was wide on his face as well. "Good I take it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Blaine is great."

Nearly squealing with joy, Elizabeth launched herself at her son and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I knew you'd like him."

The too-wide smile that was etched into Kurt's face made him blush as he parted from his mother. She was still smiling, overly excited, as she listened intently to her son. "We have so much in common."

"Oh, honey," she sighed happily. "I'm so glad to see you smile. You've been so down lately." Her soft hand caressed his cheek, moving up to run over his hair.

Smiling softly Kurt nodded. "I've got homework to do."

"Okay, darling." Kurt began to walk away but turned back to give his mother an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek as a thank you, then turned back and ran up the stairs to his room.

XXX

"Blaine!" exclaimed David as Blaine sauntered into his dorm. Wes and David both looked up from their work anxiously. "How was it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" added Wes.

"No," he sighed. For some reason, disappointment over came him. "Guys, come on. I think he really just needs a friend." Collapsing on in the bed he sighed and ran a hand over his gelled curls.

"But…" started David, looking over at his friend from his spot at his desk.

"There's no but," said Blaine.

Wes frowned. "So you don't like him?"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed hastily. "That's not it at all. Kurt's great. He's nice, smart, handsome…"

"Somebody has a crush," muttered David happily, his eyes lifting slightly from the page he was reading.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I just met him," he said without denying it.

"So?"

"So, I barely know him."

Wes smiled. "But by the look on you face, you know enough."

Blaine blushed furiously and stood up from his chair. "I have homework to do."

"Okay, Blaine avoid it," teased David. Determinedly, Blaine did avoid his friends' words and walked towards the door of the dorm room, heading back to his own. His loafer heels clicked against the floor as the door slowly shut behind him.

"But you can't avoid it forever," called Wes, the words following Blaine out of the room into the marble-decked halls.

XXX

**A/N: So? I'd love to hear what you thought! **

**Really love it.**

**Really really love it.**

**Yeah. **

**Even if it's just ": )". That still makes me happy.**

**I'm easy to please...**


	4. Chasing Cars

**A/N: Thank you, everyone who commented/reviewed. It made my day(s). Reviews/comments=crack. This is just a filler chapter (and shorter than they usually are). It's almost like a one-shot but it's related. I just always wish Kurt and Blaine had met so something like this could have happened in _Duets_.**

**PS: Bold is Blaine singing, italics is Kurt, and both is... well, both.**

**PPS: I do not own _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol (but I shortened it).**

**Enjoy!**

XXX

Kurt fell dejectedly into a chair at the Lima Bean one afternoon, awaiting Blaine's arrival. A few weeks had passed and he and Blaine grew closer and closer very quickly. They had coffee some three or four times a week. Kurt tried to ignore it but he was quickly developing a serious crush on Blaine. Taking a sip of his coffee, Kurt readjusted and crossed his right leg over the left. A loud huff was released from his throat as he felt the weight of his bad day crush his shoulders.

"Bad day?" a male voice asked. Kurt looked up to see Blaine's smiling face looking back at him.

"Hey, I didn't see you come in," said Kurt distractedly.

"You looked so lost in thought I thought I'd need a map to find you," teased Blaine, sitting in the chair across from Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his friend. Blaine put his coffee down on the table, leaned back, and crossed one leg over the other. "So, what's going on?"

A sigh escaped Kurt's lips. "It's-"

"Before you say 'nothing', think carefully. I'll know you're lying."

Making a face at his friend Kurt continued, "There's this new kid, Sam, in Glee club. He and I are singing a duet together."

"Okay," nodded Blaine, silently urging Kurt to continue.

"Finn practically begged me not to," said Kurt, fidgeting with the sleeve on his coffee cup. "He said it'd ruin Sam's reputation."

"Is Sam gay?" Blaine asked, raising his coffee cup to his lips. He took a sip, waiting for Kurt to reply.

Thinking back to Sam's assurance that he didn't dye his hair, Kurt shrugged; the hair dye was his only evidence. "Undecided."

"Maybe Finn has a point," said Blaine carefully. He had no intention of angering Kurt but being a kid, forced out of the closet at school, he knew what might happen in an environment like McKinley.

"You're siding with him?" questioned Kurt testily.

Blaine immediately fell into the defensive. "Well from what you've told me, McKinnley doesn't seem to care to get to know people when it comes to homosexuality and just judge really quickly and call people awful names. I mean, they could easily just decide Sam is gay for singing with you and torment the new kid forever."

"Blaine-"

"It's your choice whether you want to sing with him or not if he agreed to it," Blaine interrupted quickly, "but I'm just putting my two cents in."

Kurt stood up abruptly like the coffee shop was on fire. "I have to go," he said.

Blaine stood up, trying to stop him. "Kurt I'm-"

Hurt shined through Kurt's blue eyes that the one person he always seemed to have on his side wasn't for this. "I'll talk to you later, Blaine," he said quickly with the tiniest of forced smiles before walking towards the door.

He knew Blaine might be right but wasn't ready to admit it to himself. It wasn't fair that because he was gay he wasn't allowed to sing with another guy for an assignment. The girls all had partners and he was utterly alone, something he was used to. That didn't make it any easier.

XXX

Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley feeling bad about his conversation with Kurt the day before. He knew how hard it could be to be able to connect with other guys when everyone else thought you were going to try to make a move and 'turn them gay.' Loafers clicked against the tiled floors of McKinley high as he walked through the mostly deserted halls.

A blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit—Kurt said they were called Cheerios—walked by. "Excuse me," said Blaine softly, smiling at the girl. "Where's the choir room?"

She looked him up and down, then smiled. "Down the hall on the right."

"Thank you," he said dapperly before walking down the hall. As he approached the room he heard the voice of the countertenor he was looking for. He stood where he couldn't be seen for a moment and listened in, not wanting to disturb their meeting.

"I-I don't have duet partner," said Kurt softly, his words aching with loneliness. "I still have a song I'd like to sing, if that's okay with you, Mr. Schue."

"Sure, Kurt," answered the voice Blaine presumed was Mr. Schue in a placating tone. Moments later a familiar song began playing out on the piano.

_We'll do it all  
><em>_Everything  
><em>_On our own_

Kurt's beautiful, high voice starting to ring out from the choir room making Blaine smile. His voice was truly beautiful. Blaine had heard it softly before in the car or the time they'd looked over Vogues in Kurt's room and Kurt started singing softly to a song off his iPod. But this was different. He was singing full of passion, full of emotion. In a snap decision, Blaine walked into the room, and began to sing.

The words spoke to Kurt. He was used to doing things on his own. His father's words rang through his head, _Until you find someone as open and as brave as you, you're going to have to just go it alone. _Those were some of the last words of encouragement his father had been able to bestow on to him before his untimely dead and they hung over him. But, Blaine was new. Blaine was as open and brave as he was. Blaine could be that one to stop him from 'going it alone.'

**We don't need  
><strong>**Anything  
><strong>**Or anyone**

Kurt was so stunned he stopped signing when Blaine came in singing, leaving Blaine to sing the few words before he could get back into it.

_If I lay here  
><em>**If I just lay here  
><strong>**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

Their voices meshed together perfectly like a rehearsed dance of words, streaming from a single being. Kurt smiled gratefully over at his friend and Blaine lent him a smile back. Some how the song began coming out like a duet though they'd never practiced.

_I don't quite know  
><em>_How to say  
><em>_How I feel_

Kurt took the verse, thinking to leave the next for Blaine. Blaine was able to pick up on a silent cue from Kurt and stopped signing for the verse. The words spoke to Kurt thoroughly. The few weeks he'd spent with Blaine had cheered him up immeasurably and he was quickly falling for the short, curly-haired, boy.

**Those three words  
><strong>**Are said too much  
><strong>**They're not enough**

_If I lay here  
><em>**If I just lay here  
><strong>**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

_Let's waste time  
><em>_Chasing cars  
><em>_Around our heads_

**I need your grace  
><strong>**To remind me  
><strong>**To find my own**

The boys softly smiled at each other while continuing to sing. New Directions was in a state of shock and confusion as they watched the two boys, completely perplexed by the identity of the shorter one.

_All that I am  
><em>**All that I ever was  
><strong>**_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_**

_If I lay here  
><em>**If I just lay here  
><strong>**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and Kurt leaned in to hug Blaine. It wasn't an overly clingy hug just a friendly, nice-to-see-you-and-thank-you hug. "Thank you," he whispered in the curly-haired boy's ear.

"Of course," Blaine whispered in response as he pulled back from Kurt.

The New Directions clapped slowly, confused about what was going on. "Kurt, who is this?" asked Mr. Schue.

"Oh, sorry," said Kurt. "This is my friend Blaine. He…well I'm not sure why he's here."

"Just here to see Kurt," shrugged Blaine.

"Wait, Blaine Anderson?" questioned Rachel.

"Yes," said Blaine.

"He's a spy!" she exclaimed. "He's the lead singer for the Warblers!"

Kurt groaned; and there was the reason he didn't tell anyone he was friends with Blaine. "He's not a spy Rachel, he's just my friend."

"Jesse St. James," said Rachel simply.

"Not the same," groaned Kurt. "Just leave it."

"Kurt, I think I have to insist that this friendship is terminated," said Rachel in her usual, annoying tone.

"Kurt, under all of Rachel's, crazy, the girl might have a point," said Mercedes gently from her spot in the back of the room. Kurt stared in shock at his best friend's words.

"Seriously, guys, you don't get to tell me who to be friends with and who not to be," said Kurt exasperatedly. "Blaine is not a spy. He is my friend, a great friend. And that's the end of it." Kurt sighed. He really hoped his crazy friends didn't scare Blaine off. Blaine wasn't a spy. He and Blaine never even discussed Glee club. Mr. Schue, is it okay if I leave early today?" Will thought about it for a second before agreeing; Kurt thought he might've been having the same idea as Rachel.

Kurt huffed dramatically, grabbed his coat from the plastic chair in the front row, and dragged Blaine out of the choir room. "What are you doing here?" asked Kurt happily as they walked towards the double doors of the school.

"Came to see you like I said before," shrugged Blaine. "I felt bad about our conversation the other day and I wanted to make it up to you. It was just a bonus that I got to sing with you."

Kurt blushed furiously. "Well, I liked singing with you too."

"What was the whole Jesse St. whatever thing?" asked Blaine as they pushed through the double doors and out into the fall air.

"Oh, Rachel started dating this guy Jesse St. James who turned out to be a spy then cracked an egg on her head," said Kurt nonchalantly.

"Kurt, I promise, this," he gestured between himself and Kurt, "is not a Jesse St. James situation. I'm not spying through you."

"I know," Kurt smiled. "We barely even talk about Glee club."

"Good just…good. 'Cause I really like being your friend," said Blaine shyly.

"I like being your friend too."

They paused momentarily, both blushing as they came close to their cars, which happened to be parked right next to each other. "Come on, I'll take you out for a coffee and we can talk about last night's the bachelor," smiled Blaine, beckoning Kurt to follow him. Kurt nodded and they got into their separate cars.

XXX

**A/N: So, yeah. Blaine took over for Burt in the beginning there and added his own spin. And well, yeah. Ugh. I hate that Burt is dead in this but I felt like if I kept Kurt's mom, the balance of the universe was thrown off by keeping Burt too.**

**If you've never heard Chasing Cars, go listen to it. It's beautiful.**

**And as always, comments/reviews are much appreciated and would make me jubilus.**


	5. 17 Seconds

**A/N: I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In this chapter I use some dialogue from the show but I do not claim to own Glee. If I did, it'd be the Kurt/Blaine hour AKA I'd just take them and move them to NYC and everything would be unicorns and rainbows (with some angry!Blaine because come on, HOT)... SPIN OFF.**

XXX

Kurt sighed as he closed his locker. Finally the last bell had wrung and he was free from the imprisonment of William McKinley High School, he could go meet Blaine for coffee. Though they'd only known each other for over a month and a half, they acted as if they'd known each other forever; their thoughts and ideas were in sync.

Looking down at his phone he smiled, seeing a text from Blaine.

**_Be there in like two minutes. Ready to get our coffee on? – Blaine_**

"Hey, homo," snarled Karofsky as he pushed Kurt to the floor. Kurt's iPhone shot out of his hand and slid across the linoleum floor. Instead of lying down and taking it, Kurt felt fire running through his veins and Blaine's daily encouragement of "courage" running through his mid. He grabbed his phone, stood up and chased after Karofsky. As he reached the door to the boy's locker room, it was swinging closed. Courage swelled in his chest as he pushed the door open.

The locker room stunk of sweat and jock. It overwhelmed Kurt as he stormed in but he ignored it and continued towards Karofsky. "The girl's locker room is next door, fairy," sneered, looking over at the shorter, smaller boy.

Kurt's face contorted and wrinkles formed in the angry skin. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is, I don't like lady boys. Especially when they're in the locker room with me, trying to peek at my junk," Karofsky said angrily.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare." Kurt rolled his eyes. "That all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you to our evil lifestyle. Well, guess what hamhock, you're not my type." Kurt couldn't be more disgusted by the other boy.

"That right?" asked Karofsky with a mask of calm on as he moved in towards Kurt.

"I don't dig on chubby bullies who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're 30," said Kurt assuredly, not backing away though his flight response blared red.

"Do _not_ push me, Hummel." Karofsky's hulking form towered over Kurt but the smaller boy didn't back down.

"You going to hit me? Do it," he challenged. He was confused by his abundance of courage but let it guide him. "It's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you." Kurt got intimidatingly close to the larger boy, stepping into his personal space

"Get out of my face!" screeched Karofsky.

Building up a little extra courage, Kurt stepped up closer, waving his finger at Karofsky. "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are." There was a pause and time stood still. Kurt's confidence slowly melted as Karofsky stared down at him menacingly. Suddenly, Karofsky was lunging for him, leaving Kurt no time to react.

XXX

Blaine walked down the hall, looking for Kurt who was supposed to meet him outside but was late. Hearing a familiar yelling voice, Blaine rushed towards the commotion. Peeking inside the boy's locker room he noticed Kurt going at a large jock; he assumed it was Karofsky.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are," Kurt yelled making Blaine smiled. Kurt was having the chance of a lifetime, getting to stand up to his bully. There was a heated pause in their argument. Instinctively Blaine stepped into the locker room silently. In half a second Karofsky's hands were on Kurt's face and his lips quickly descend on to Kurt's. They barely made it on to Kurt's before Blaine stepped forwards and made his presence known.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Blaine. Taking the opportunity while Karofsky was distracted, Kurt shoved him away. Kurt curled in to himself, his long, slender arms curling around his torso.

Karofsky let out a frustrated scream and hit a locker. "Fuck fairy. If you tell someone, either of you, you're both dead," he threatened, glaring down Kurt and Blaine.

"It seems like you might be a little confused," Blaine tried to reason, "and that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with."

Karofsky shoved Blaine against a wall, "Listen up, butt boy," he hissed. Blaine fought back against the arm that held him to the wall. "Nothing happened. Hear me? Nothing."

"Get off of him!" yelled Kurt, coming out of his slightly comatose state to step forward.

Before Karofsky could move, Blaine advanced on him and grabbed him by the jacket, his small stature somehow overpowering the larger boy. A flicker of fear flashed in Karofsky's eyes as Blaine's face tightened in anger. The curly haired boy was done being pushed around by another bully and he was done letting someone push around his friend. "You don't want help? Fine. Be an aggressive closet case all you want," he snarled. "But, stay away from Kurt."

"Fuckin' fairies," muttered Karofsky. The large boy shoved Blaine away and stormed out.

"Kurt, you okay?" Blaine asked, immediately stepping towards Kurt as Karofsky left. He put his hands on Kurt's upper arms, rubbing up and down comfortingly.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. "How are you always there when I need you?"

"I'm just your Edward Cullen," smirked Blaine teasing laugh. "I show up wherever you need me because… I'm stalking you." Kurt let out a hollow laugh, a small smile appearing on his face. "But I'm so proud of you, Kurt I heard what you said. You stood up to him. That's more than I ever did."

"Yeah, and I got my first kiss stolen," the taller boy muttered.

"Oh, Kurt, that doesn't count," said Blaine, pulling the older boy into his arms. Kurt gratefully accepted the hug, wrapping his long arms around Blaine. "It sucks that he did that. And I mean, really sucks, but a real kiss, a kiss that actually means something has to be at least…" Blaine thought for a second, pushing back from the hug to look at Kurt, "17 seconds."

"17 seconds?" asked Kurt.

"17 seconds," assured Blaine. "I mean I've never had my first kiss but that's what I assume. It probably doesn't mean anything but I just think that shouldn't be considered your first kiss. Especially because it didn't mean anything."

Kurt looked at him, lost in a world of thought for a moment. He cocked to his head and looked down into Blaine's eyes, allowing himself a little smile. "Did you get the 17 seconds thing from Grey's Anatomy?"

A grin broke out on Blaine's face. "You caught me."

Kurt giggled. "I approve of your television watching."

"I'm glad."

They got quiet for a minute and the happiness drained from Kurt's face. "We got our lives threatened."

"Oh, Kurt. I know." Blaine sighed, hugging Kurt to him. From his old school he was used to death threats but Kurt shouldn't have to deal with them. Blaine had been alone; Kurt didn't have to be and someone cared enough about him to get something done. "You should tell your mom. That's not okay."

"I can't tell her," he said anxiously. "She'd get so stressed over it. She's already unhappy enough with my dad and everything. She worries about me so much I can't-"

"It's okay," sighed Blaine, pulling Kurt in for another hug. He quietly shushed him for a moment, getting Kurt's breathing to return to normal. The safety of Blaine's arms was slowly coursing through Kurt's veins like a warm liquid. He wanted to always be able to feel that safe. Slowly, his mind was changing on the Dalton front but he wasn't ready to make a decision quite yet.

"Come on, let's go out for ice cream," suggested Blaine, taking Kurt's hand and leading him out the door.

XXX

Kurt stepped quietly into the kitchen, finding his mother working at the counter. "How was your day honey?" She looked up from her work and turned on the island stool to face her son.

"It was…" Kurt hated lying to his mother but he knew it was for her own good, "fine."

"Were you out with Blaine after school?" asked Elizabeth, a smile in her words.

"Yeah, we went out for ice cream."

"He got you to eat ice cream?" she questioned excitedly. "I knew I liked that boy."

"Well, I had frozen yogurt," shrugged Kurt with a small smile. The horrible part of his day was slowly being glazed over slightly by his time for Blaine but he could still feel Karofsky's breath on his lips as the jock's face came too close. Sweat haunted him, a phantom smell of it overwhelming him at random times.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So, you two are getting close?"

Kurt sighed happily, "Yeah."

"Any feelings coming out? You spend an awful lot of time together," she said lightly making Kurt blush furiously. He turned his head to the side in embarrassment. "Kurt, is there something you want to tell mommy?"

"I like him but I don't think he likes me back," sighed Kurt. Suddenly, the anxiety over his awful experience of that day sunk to the back of his mind as he gossiped with his mother.

Elizabeth stood and walked towards her son. "Oh, Kurt," she said, wrapping an arm around him. She led him gently into the living room and they collapsed on the couch together. "You and your self esteem issues. I bet he does. You're so loveable." Kurt flinched away as Elizabeth pinched her son's cheeks

"And you're saying that because you're my mom."

With a sly smile, Elizabeth pulled her son closer to her. "You know," she started, "there was this boy I liked in high school. I tutored him in math and he was really sweet. He was a popular football and I was in Glee club. I wasted a year, hiding behind my books, watching him from a far."

Kurt sighed, having heard the story many times. "But then you found out he liked you back and you fell madly in love, got married and-"

"And had the best son in the world," she grinned, kissing the pale boy's cheek.

"But that's not going to happen for me. I'm gay. This is Ohio," groaned Kurt.

"Who says that?" scoffed Elizabeth. "Just because some ignorant Neanderthals think it's okay to bully you, doesn't mean that you can't be happy. Maybe with Blaine or maybe with someone else. But even if it doesn't happy, you'll go off to New York, become even more fabulous than you already are—I don't know how but you'll manage—and you'll meet a guy just as fabulous as you. Then you'll get your happily ever after."

Kurt grinned softly in appreciation, his grin not quite reaching his eyes. "Thanks mom," he said, snuggling into her side.

"And about the Blaine thing," she added. "Even if he doesn't like you, you've still got probably the best friend you've ever had." Kurt nodded.

"I-I have something else I want to talk to you about," he said softly.

"Anything, my doll."

"I think I want to transfer to Dalton," said Kurt quietly. The thing with Karofsky had made him seriously rethink the safety behind the walls of Dalton. He wanted nothing more to feel safe again like he did in Blaine's arms and the only way to achieve it was to fall into the safe arms of Dalton.

"Did something happen, baby?" she said softly.

Kurt hesitated than shook his head negatively. "I just think it's time."

"Oh well, I won't complain," smiled Elizabeth. Kurt's eyes wouldn't meet hers. He stared down absently at his legs; his sparkling blue eyes were dulled with something she couldn't figure out. There was something he was hiding from her and she didn't like it but Kurt was stubborn and wouldn't tell until he was ready, or never. She knew Kurt didn't want to burden her. It was sweet but it made her feel useless, not being asked to help her own son. "What would you say to a movie with mommy tonight?" she suggested, trying to cheer him up.

"What movie?" he sighed.

"I think you know."

"Come on, mom, again?" groaned Kurt.

"Please Kurt," she whined. "_The hills are alive with the sound of music…_" Elizabeth's melodious voice rung out loudly in the room as she clutched at her son's arm.

Kurt laughed. "Alright," he grinned. He got up, put the DVD in and climbed back on the couch with his mother. Curled up on the couch, they sang through the movie together, laughing and crying though they'd both seen it hundreds of times.

XXX

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm at my grandma's place in FL and there's no internet in the apartment. I've been writing though. I have the next chapter all written so... I might be coerced by really nice reviews to post it tomorrow or the next day ;)**

**Big stuff is gonna start soon. Just saying. It's a little different than the show (but of course it has to be 'cause this is my work).**

**-Heather**

**PS: Spoiler alert for next chapter- Not Alone by Darren Criss is in it.**

**PPS: I used to be mucho obsessed with Grey's Anatomy... like scary obsessed. I don't watch anymore but I liked the '17 seconds' thing and I know Kurt watches Grey's Anatomy.**


	6. Not Alone Anymore

**A/N: Sorry. It took a bit longer. I just kept trying to fix it. Still not really happy with this chapter but oh well. It's just a filler.**

XXX

"Blaine! Open up!" yelled a voice as the person banged on the door to Blaine's dorm.

Groaning, Blaine opened the door to reveal Wes and David standing outside his room. "Yes? How can I help you?" he asked, leaning against the door insouciantly.

"Well, we were bored," said Wes as he pushed past Blaine into the dorm. David followed him in, collapsing on the bed.

"And we wanted to play Halo," David added.

"Fine," he said. "But I'm meeting Kurt at four." Sighing, Blaine closed the door behind them. Though he'd planned to spend the morning doing homework, he figured he could take a break to hangout with his friends.

"Ooh, Kurt," said Wes teasingly. The Asian slid his game into the X-Box and collapsed back on Blaine's bunk next to David.

"Shut up, it's not like that," groaned Blaine. "Kurt's just a great friend."

"He's all you talk about," noted David, picking up a controller.

"Oh, Kurt, his skin is flawless. He takes such good care of it," Wes mocked.

"Kurt said the funniest thing today," David teased.

"Oh Kurt, I love you." Wes and David began making kissing noises in Blaine's face. The curly haired boy shoved his two friends and turned to the game, ready to start it up.

Wes leaned over and ruffled Blaine's curls, earning a death glare from the shortest boy. "Come on, Blaine," said Wes. "You can tell us. We know you love him."

"We're just friends," said Blaine exasperatedly. "That's all. Friends." Wes hummed and nodded disbelievingly and David smirked. "You guys can leave if you're going to be annoying."

Letting out a laugh, David started the game. "You love us," giggled Wes.

"You wish," muttered Blaine as turned the controller violently, killing Wes's character on the screen.

XXX

The blue-eyed boy tugged at the lapels of his blazer nervously, lost in the sea of identical navy blazers, blue and red and navy striped ties, dress pants, and white collared shirts. Unconsciously, he ran a hand through his thick, styled, brown hair. He walked down slowly, overwhelmed by the uniformity of the school's population. Quickly the halls cleared and he was alone in them. He'd gotten through his first few classes no problem but lunchtime was now a new problem. Blaine was nowhere to be found and since Kurt's transfer was to be a surprise, he didn't know Kurt was wandering aimlessly.

The goodbye at McKinley had been bittersweet. Most people were at least a little aggrieved that he was leaving and he'd miss New Directions but Dalton, he knew, would be a better place for him. As he wandered the halls of the private school, he was caught in awe at the marble lined halls and luscious accommodations. Though his mother had worked there for years, he'd never set foot in the building but now could understand why his mother liked it so much and made the two hour drive every day.

Walking past a set of double doors he heard piano music streaming out. It was a song he didn't recognize. Creeping quietly, he peeked inside the room to see the boy he'd been looking for sitting at the piano.

"What are you playing?" Kurt asked the boy as he glided into the room.

The curly haired boy turned towards Kurt with a wide smile. He stood and strode over to his friend. "Kurt!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around the taller boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here now!" said Kurt over Blaine's shoulder.

"Did I know you were transferring?" laughed Blaine in surprised, pushing back from the hug.

"Nope."

"Well it's a great surprise," he said heartily.

"Well, there's one drawback…for you."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow and turned his head to look at Kurt. "What?"

"Remember how you didn't have a roommate…" Kurt drawled.

"Yeah?"

"Now you do," he said.

Kurt waited for Blaine to catch on as the boy continued to stare in question. A moment later Blaine's face lit up. "You're my new roommate?" he questioned excitedly. Kurt nodded and Blaine threw himself at Kurt. Laughing, Kurt accepted the hug.

"I'm super excited but your mom works here, why are you boarding?" asked Blaine as they parted.

"Well, she thought that until I got used to the work, it might be easier not to make the two hour drive with her every day."

"Well, I'm ecstatic that you're here," he said. "And that you'll be my roommate."

"So, what was that song you were playing?" questioned Kurt curiously.

"Just something I've been working on," shrugged Blaine.

"Will you play it for me?" he asked. Blaine led him back to the piano, they sat down, and Blaine began to play.

_I've been alone  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness  
><em>_I've seen how heartless  
><em>_The world can be_

Kurt stared and listened in awe as Blaine played and sung. The nightingale that took over Blaine when he sang was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever heard and never having heard Blaine play piano before, he was most pleasantly surprised. He'd never heard the song before but it was beautiful and spoke to his life so well.

_I've seen you crying  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless  
><em>_I'll always do my best  
><em>_To make you see_

Blaine's voice was packed full of emotion as he sang, his mind focusing solely on the feel of the music and the lyrics he sang. The emotion ripped through Kurt, as he was able to understand every feeling in the song.

_Baby, you're not alone  
><em>_'Cause you're here with me  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
><em>_And you know it's true  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me  
><em>_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
><em>_'Cause you're here with me  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
><em>_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
><em>_And you know it's true  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

"And that's all I've got so far," he shrugged. "It's not much."

"Are you serious?" demanded Kurt incredulously. "Not much? It's amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

His dapper personality and humbleness didn't allow for taking comments well; Blaine blushed furiously, turning his beet red face away from Kurt. "I don't know how I came up with it. The lyrics just started... coming to me around a week ago. Just after that horrible…thing in the gym," he replied nonchalantly with an awkward shrug.

Kurt's heart was set aflutter. _Was the song about me? _he asked himself but quickly banished the thought from his mind. Blaine was nothing more than his friend and now roommate. They flirted a bit and were incredibly close but he knew Blaine couldn't possibly like him. Things didn't turn out that way for Kurt Hummel. "Well it-it was great."

Blushing, Blaine stood and offered a hand to Kurt. "Come on, let's get some lunch. Dalton's food is much better than McKinley's, I bet."

He took Blaine's hand and stood up. "Wouldn't be that hard," said Kurt.

They walked side by side in a happy silence to the cafeteria. The room's woody, homey feel took Kurt by surprise. Unlike the linoleum and plastic of the McKinley cafeteria, the Dalton lunchroom was set up with long benches of a chestnut wood and the walls were the same warm color.

Blaine led his friend over to a table with a group of identically dressed boys. "By the way," said Blaine, "the blazer works on you. More, you work the blazer." Kurt's cheeks pinked.

"Hey, Blaine," said one of the boys.

"Hey guys. This is Kurt," he said. "Kurt, these are the Warblers." Kurt looked at the smiling faces as they waved or motioned welcomingly at the new student. "Kurt is a countertenor," Blaine told one Asian boy specifically. The boy's face lit up and he quickly stood to welcome Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt," he said. "I'm Wes. Blaine has told us so much about you." Wes smirked and Blaine shoved him gently. "I hope you'll audition for the Warblers. We haven't had a countertenor in _years_."

"I hope to as well," he said.

"Well, sit down," invited Wes, moving other boys over to make room for Kurt and Blaine. They sat in the open space, Blaine reaching over to squeeze Kurt's hand supportively.

A few other boys who introduced themselves as Thad, David, Jeff, and Nick. The rest of them introduced themselves but Kurt figured he'd figure out all their names later. Though they seemed like a tight knit group, he felt at home.

XXX

**A/N: So, what'd you think. I'd love to hear, like usual. Reviews brighten my day and at the moment I could really use some brightening.**

******SPOILER ALERT FOR MJ EPISODE-**  
><strong>So I hear Sebastian is going to physically hurt our Blainers... there's also no conformation that it won't land him in the hospital... I knew I hated that smirky little meerkat (but I really like Grant Gustin). <strong><strong><strong> Just ugh though.<strong> My poor Blaine. ****And Finn, Rachel, and Kurt are singing Ben. I looked up the lyrics and awwwwww.******


	7. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was going to update but it seemed like there was something wrong with the site the other day so I waited.**

XXX

For the first time in a week, Kurt woke up in his bed at home, nestled under his duvet rather than the comforter he used at school. Realizing what day it was, he sighed and crawled out of bed. Before going to meet his mother down stairs he wrapped himself in a fuzzy red blanket and slipped on a pair of slippers. He and Elizabeth had discussed that they'd play hooky for a day and do something as a family, no interruptions. Kurt walked into the kitchen to find his mother, red eyed, sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Morning sweetie," she said in a raspy voice. Frowning sadly, Kurt plopped down in a chair beside his mother and rested his head on her shoulder. She automatically pulled Kurt into her and let tears fall down her cheeks.

"I miss him," whispered Kurt.

"I do too," said Elizabeth vulnerably. "I can't believe it's been a year."

Kurt gulped painfully, trying to hold his tears back and stay strong for his mother. Though he'd lost his father, his mother had lost the love of her life. The boy had never seen two people more in love than his parents and it killed him to see his mother, how she cried, whenever she thought of her dead husband. Burt Hummel had been the perfect father and husband. He worked long days to provide the best for his family and almost always came home with a smile and kiss for his wife and a loving shoulder for his son. Nothing made him prouder than when his son finally came out to him a month before he'd died. He'd known for years that his son was gay but, Kurt was his only kid and he loved him for everything he was. Burt was so proud of his son's strength, coming out to his manly father who he thought would hate him. Somehow, that made him more proud than when Kurt helped win McKinley's first football game in years.

"Can we go visit him today?" Kurt asked softly, wanting to feel close to his father. They'd only gone to his grave twice before, on his birthday and on father's day, the emotional stress of the ordeal being too much for a frequent occurrence.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," said Elizabeth, sniffling softly.

XXX

Kurt's navigator pulled into up to a row of headstones, and he parked on the side of the dirt road. Grass was hidden under a light blanket of snow that covered the ground. Elizabeth and Kurt got out of the car and walked in the isle between rows of graves towards one five people in. Kurt ran his long, slender fingers over the words on the headstone of that grave:

_**Burt Hummel  
><strong>__**Beloved husband and father  
><strong>__**April 21, 1971 – December 12, 2010**_

"I'll give you a minute with your dad," said Elizabeth softly, backing up from her son.

"Hi, Dad," said Kurt softly. "I…I don't even know how to do this, I mean, talk to a headstone. I…I um…transferred to Dalton. I guess I ran away from my problems a little bit. But I had reason to. I hope if you were alive you'd understand. I think you would. And I have a…friend there. He's great. I like him…a lot. The idea of having a boyfriend makes me a little sad though 'cause even though I would have hated and called you embarrassing, it hurts that you'll never be there to threaten them with the shotgun you hide-I mean hid-in the garage." Tears welled in Kurt's eyes as he sank to his knees in front of the grave. He brought a hand to his face, wiping a tear off his porcelain cheek.

"I know you were never that comfortable with the whole, me being gay thing," he continued, "but I really appreciate you doing your very best. You always supported me and loved me for who I was. You were the best dad ever and I'm so glad I at least got to spend 16 years with you. I-I-" Kurt started to sob. "I just wish I got to spend more time with you." He spent a good few minutes sobbing in front of the grave. Elizabeth walked up behind her son, putting a supportive hand on her son's shoulder.

"Anyways, maybe if I start dating Blaine—that's my friend—or if I get a boyfriend ever, I'll bring him to meet you... even if you can't threaten him. Okay. I'm going to go now and give mom a minute. I love you, Dad, and I miss you everyday."

Kurt wiped his eyes and walked away, back to the car. Climbing into the drivers seat he leaned back and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He looked over to see his mother kneeling in front of the grave, talking to her husband with tears falling freely down her face. After a few minutes she stood up, kissed her hand, and pressed it to the headstone before walking back to the car. Kurt watched his mother as she wiped the tears off her face and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Let's get a burger at that diner your father loved so much," Elizabeth suggested. Kurt smiled softly at his mother, nodded and turned the key in the ignition, making the car roar to life. They sat in silence as Kurt drove to the diner, the only sound in the car being a few soft sniffles and the sound of Elizabeth rustling through her purse, trying to find tissues. Finally they pulled up and got out of the car walking inside quietly.

They took a seat at a booth off to the side of the restaurant and quickly ordered. Though he usually took a strong standpoint against grease and fat, Kurt ordered a hamburger and a milkshake, feeling the desperate need for comfort food. He and his mother ate, making small talk and sadly and happily remembering their fallen family member.

XXX

Later that evening at Dalton Kurt sat upright on his bed, singing softly while listening to music and looking through his photo album. Having gone to dinner with his mother, Kurt didn't go downstairs to join Blaine and the other boys in the cafeteria. Instead he sat in his and Blaine's dorm and enjoyed the solitude to be sad as December 17th pulled to a close, the first anniversary of his father's death finally ending.

Burt's smiling face looked up at him from the pictures. Kurt's favorite was one from when he was eight. Coming home from work, his mother had snapped a rather embarrassing picture of Burt having a tea party with his son in the yard. Kurt smiled fondly at his father's smiling face. Burt wasn't the tea party having guy but he loved his son enough to put his pride aside and Kurt couldn't have been more thankful.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand by the Beatles began playing on Kurt's iPod and he smiled sadly. When Elizabeth had gotten cancer when he was eight, he'd listened to that song on repeat with his father and his mother had sung it with him from her hospital bed. _I miss you_, thought Kurt, looking down at the pictures. He had his mother, his best friend, but everyday he still wished his father were still alive.

The song ended and he turned off his iPod, choosing to sing a capella for cathartic release.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
><em>_I think you'll understand  
><em>_When I say that something  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me  
><em>_You'll let me be your man  
><em>_and please, say to me  
><em>_You'll let me hold your hand  
><em>_Now let me hold your hand  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand_

XXX

Blaine heard a heartbreaking, high voice streaming out of his dorm room as he approached it. Peeking in through the slight opening in the door, he saw Kurt standing up and singing a familiar song. The lyrics to I Wanna Hold Your Hand were easily recognizable but the song sounded so different coming from sad lips. The Beatles' true version was a song about finding a new, young, innocent love. The bubble-gum song expresses the desire simply to touch the other person, innocently holding their hand. Kurt's hauntingly sad and beautiful voice brought out a sense of melancholy and loneliness in the words. It's a yearning for who ever he was talking about.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
><em>_It's such a feeling  
><em>_That my love  
><em>_I can't hide  
><em>_I can't hide  
><em>_I can't hide_

Tears began to leak through the lyrics as Kurt continued to sing. The wind got knocked out of Blaine as he listened to the beautiful music. In awe he listened, watching Kurt's face as he sang. Emotions masked the porcelain, a wet trail falling from Kurt's color changing eyes. The raw emotion Blaine saw drew him to Kurt like he was attached to the other boy by a retractable, invisible line. A new light cast on his taller friend in his mind, a light of romance and possibly a light to lead to love.

_You're a creeper, Anderson,_ Blaine told himself. _This is obviously a private moment for Kurt. Just go over to Wes or David's room for a bit._ Yet, he couldn't bring himself to look away. His eyes were glued to the other boy's beautiful face, watching in wonderment as Kurt suddenly changed from his best friend to biggest crush.

_Yeah you, got that something  
><em>_I think you'll understand  
><em>_When I say that something  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
><em>_It's such a feeling  
><em>_That my love  
><em>_I can't hide  
><em>_I can't hide  
><em>_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something  
><em>_I think you'll understand  
><em>_When I say that something  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand_

As Kurt finished and collapsed back on his bed, Blaine took a few steps in, careful not to spook Kurt. He pretended as if he hadn't just heard the song, figuring he'd leave that private moment to Kurt, at least for now. "Hey, Kurt. You weren't around today," he said stupidly.

Kurt quickly dried his eyes and looked up at Blaine. "Oh. Um…it was the anniversary of my father's death so my mom and I kind of played hooky."

Frowning sadly, Blaine sat next to his fried, pulling him into a one-armed hug. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, letting his eyes close for a moment. He breathed in Blaine's scent, his Irish Springs soap coupled with Rain by Marc Jacobs, and let it calm him for a minute. "You okay?" asked Blaine softly.

"No," he said with a short, hollow laugh. "I will be though."

"I know you will be," Blaine smiled, letting go of Kurt. "Courage, Kurt." Kurt nodded and smiled at his friend. "Okay," Blaine clapped Kurt's leg, "let's watch a movie, your choice."

The taller boy smiled softly. "Across the Universe?"

"Sure."

Blaine put in the movie and sat next to Kurt who shoved away the photo album. "What's that?" asked Blaine.

"Just an old photo album," Kurt said offhandedly.

"Could I maybe see it?" he asked. Kurt shrugged, nodded, and opened the blue book. They looked through it together, Blaine pausing to make comments like, "Oh! You were so cute!" or, "Look at that! How sweet!" Kurt smiled at Blaine's genuine interest and the movie went forgotten. It made him happy to be able to share his past with someone besides his mother.

Blaine watched Kurt's face with a smile as the soft-featured boy pointed out pictures. The pure joy and excitement on Kurt's face made Blaine fall harder. He realized that it was weird, falling for someone while they went through heartache but somehow it was like a ton of bricks hit him. Kurt was the person he'd been looking for. There was a boy he'd started talking to, Jeremiah, a blonde who worked at the Gap but whatever he was even thinking about with him was nothing compared to what he realized he felt for Kurt.

Now, all he had to figure out was the best, most romantic way to tell Kurt because Kurt deserved the best.

XXX

**A/N: Leave me some love! Even a simple smiley face would make me happy. I'm not hard to please. But I do live off reviews. They're my fuel.**

**PS: My tumblr is brainy-specss. Come chill wid me.**


	8. You Make Me Feel

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I didn't like this chapter... I kept re-writing it and it never felt right.**

**Oh well you're getting it now. It's a big one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, it'd be the Klaine show and (SPOILER ALERT) Rachel would NOT be singing Ben to Blaine... it'd be all Kurt.**

XXX

"Wes, David, I need your help. But you can't say I told you so," said Blaine as he bounded determinedly into the Warbler rehearsal room.

"Want us to help you serenade Kurt?' Wes jested. Blaine's cheeks flushed pink and he looked to the side in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck.

Both Wes and David's mouths fell open and shock as they looked to each other then up at their friend. "Holy crap! You son of a bitch! You want to serenade Kurt!" exclaimed David excitedly. "Of course we'll help!"

"Usually, we wouldn't do this kind of thing, mind you," added Wes.

"Yes, yes, I'm very thankful, Wesley," Blaine said, rolling his eyes playfully. Relief washed over him and he let out an excited smile. Kurt needed romance, he'd been through so much he deserved the best dating proposal Blaine could muster. In the three days since Blaine had come to the realization that he couldn't live without Kurt being his, he'd felt unworthiness crush him. Kurt was perfect; he was an angel and was so strong. He wasn't afraid to be himself, though others didn't approve, wearing very out-there fashions. Outside of school, Blaine couldn't bring himself to dress the way he loved— in bowties and suspenders— for fear of ridicule. Blaine told Kurt to have courage but truthfully, Kurt was much braver than Blaine could ever be.

Never having been someone's boyfriend, Blaine was no good at romance and had no idea what to do in a relationship but for Kurt, he had to be perfect. "Okay, well I have an idea for a song," Blaine grinned.

XXX

"Blaine?" Kurt called to his friend who appeared to be frantically searching for someone from the bottom of the marble staircase. As Blaine turned towards the taller boy, Kurt missed the look of relief washing across his face.

"Hey," Blaine breathed, trying to contain his nervous energy.

"What's going on?" asked Kurt, looking around at the amorphous crowd of boys rushing down the stairs.

"Impromptu Warbler performance," said Blaine happily.

"Wait, the Warblers are that cool here? Everyone just drops everything to watch you perform?" asked Kurt in astonishment.

"Of course, we're like rock stars."

"Rock stars? Really, Blaine?"

"Yeah. Come on. It'll be your first Warbler experience before your audition tomorrow." Blaine grabbed his friend's hand, ignoring the strange, pleasant shock that ran up his arm, and led the taller boy through the crowded hallway. Kurt ran after his friend, marveling at the feel of his hand in Blaine's. They ran through the marble coated halls of Dalton to the choir room. A crowd of boys was already gathered in the room with a space in the middle of the audience.

"What are you singing?" Kurt asked as Blaine led him to the front of the crowd.

"You'll see, new kid," he smiled. "Just…listen close." Blaine winked and adjusted the lapel of Kurt's blazer before taking a step back. "If you'll excuse me." Blaine turned and walked towards the Warblers started making the background music. He quaked in his loafers, his nervousness otherwise unable to penetrate his confident exterior.

_Before you met me  
><em>_I was all right but things  
><em>_Were kinda heavy  
><em>_You brought me to life_

Blaine did his usual walk around with the Warblers, interacting with the group charismatically as he sang before turning directly to Kurt.

_Now every February  
><em>_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

He bluntly sang only to Kurt, careful to keep eye contact throughout every word. Blaine's brilliant smile became contagious, brightening Kurt's smile. Blaine's heart beat hard in his chest, echoing in his ears as he sang. With David and Wes on his flank he felt a little more confidant but even they couldn't quell the butterflies in his stomach.

Part of him wondered if he should have made it more clear to Kurt that he was the one getting serenaded but he just kept singing, hoping the other boy would get the message as the Warblers did their usual side stepping.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
><em>_No regrets, just love  
><em>_We can dance, until we die  
><em>_You and I, will be young forever_

Kurt's breath caught in his lungs as he watched Blaine singing directly at him. _Is this for me?_ he asked himself. _Is he actually singing to me?_ He couldn't get his hopes up. Blaine was a flirty person and he could just be singing to his best friend as a place to keep his eyes. _That's all_, Kurt assured himself. _Nothing more_.

_Yoooouuu  
><em>_You make me feel_

Blaine pointed to Kurt and back to himself when he sang "me," making Kurt's heart stop dead in his chest. The taller boy's smile made his cheeks hurt but he couldn't help it; even if it wasn't romantic, a dapper boy was singing directly to him and just for a moment he could fantasize that this was a song for him.

_Like I'm livin' a  
><em>_Teenage dream  
><em>_The way you turn me on  
><em>_I can't sleep  
><em>_Let's run away and  
><em>_Don't ever look back,  
><em>_Don't ever look back  
><em>_No_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
><em>_No regrets, just love  
><em>_We can dance, until we die_

Blaine stepped forwards and took Kurt's hand, twirling him in a small circle before stepping back in with the Warblers for the chorus.

_You and I, will be young forever_

Kurt's heart beat audibly as he panted slightly. The shock Blaine had given him by stepping in like that, coupled with the pure innocent desire he felt for Blaine—something he'd never felt for anyone before—was overwhelming him madly.

_You make me feel Like I'm livin' a  
><em>_Teenage dream  
><em>_The way you turn me on  
><em>_I can't sleep  
><em>_Let's run away and  
><em>_Don't ever look back,  
><em>_Don't ever look back  
><em>_No_

_My heart stops  
><em>_When you look at me  
><em>_Just one touch  
><em>_Now baby I believe  
><em>_This is real  
><em>_So take a chance and  
><em>_Don't ever look back,  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing  
><em>_In my skin tights jeans_

The Warblers all turned to the side, looking over their right shoulders as if showing off their skintight jeans. Kurt swooned a bit, his smile widening, and felt his knees buckle under Blaine's intense gaze.

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel Like I'm livin' a  
><em>_Teenage dream  
><em>_The way you turn me on  
><em>_I can't sleep  
><em>_Let's run away and  
><em>_Don't ever look back,  
><em>_Don't ever look back  
><em>_No_

Blaine danced around with the Warblers, keeping his eyes trained on Kurt. His heart thumped loudly in his ears as he sang directly to his crush, his nerves racing as he reached the last verses of the song.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

Through his facial expressions Blaine tried desperately to portray how true the words were to Kurt. He knew he probably failed miserably but tried anyways.

_Just one touch, now baby I believe  
><em>_This is real, so take a chance  
><em>_And don't ever look back  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight  
><em>_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight_

As they finished the song, applause broke out in the room, the most enthusiastic coming from Kurt in the front row. Suddenly Blaine broke apart from the Warblers, walking up to Kurt. He took the taller boy's hands in his own, staring up into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

Kurt looked back at him with a look, something between confusion and nervousness. Smiling his dapper smile, Blaine pulled Kurt forwards a little. "Kurt, there is a moment…when you say to yourself, oh. There you are, I've been looking for you forever." Blaine's voice shook with trepidation but he continued as strong as possible.

"I heard you singing I Wanna Hold Your Hand in our dorm earlier this week and I had that moment…about you. I've only known you for a few months but, you move me, Kurt. This whole performance thing was me…trying to impress you. I know you love romance, and Broadway so this was for you. I'm not the most romantic guy, I really actually have no clue what I'm doing but I do know that I really care about you, Kurt, and..." The shorter boy trailed off as he leaned forwards, pressing his lips gently to Kurt's.

Shocked, Kurt stood rigid for a moment, trying to comprehend the fact that Blaine, his best friend and the boy he had a major crush on, was kissing him.

Blaine's heart thudded in his ears, fearing he was just like Karofsky who'd kissed Kurt without permission and his almost pulled back.

Luckily, Kurt's moment of surprise passed and he fell forwards, his hands resting on Blaine's sides as Blaine's lips moved against his softly and timidly. Kurt's right hand slid up to Blaine's cheek, cupping it gently as Blaine's tongue slid into Kurt's mouth experimentally. They sunk deeper into the kiss, their bodies pressed against each other. The Warblers and the rest of the Dalton boys in the room cheered happily. Blushing, Kurt pulled back from Blaine and looked from under his long eyelashes at the other boy. Blaine kept Kurt's hands hostage, intertwining their fingers together.

"So Kurt," started Blaine breathlessly, "will you be my boyfriend?"

The taller boy nodded enthusiastically, letting go of Blaine's hands and throwing himself into the boy's arms. Blaine grinned widely, pulled him closer and leaned back, lifting the taller boy off the ground a little. A bell rung out in the halls, signaling the turn to next class period and the crowd of boys in identical blazers in the room dispersed, going to class. As they walked out of the room, the Warblers patted Kurt and Blaine on the back as the two boys finally let go of each other.

"I got to get to English," said Kurt softly, the first words he'd said since before Blaine started signing.

"First official date after school?" asked Blaine hopefully. Kurt nodded with a huge smile as they both turned to leave the room.

"Don't you have Warbler rehearsal today?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm a model member usually. They can survive without me for a day so I can take my new boyfriend out for a coffee."

Kurt's cheeks felt like they were on fire from smiling so much. He couldn't believe that he actually had a boyfriend, a dapper, handsome, smart, and talented boyfriend. Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine walked him to his next class where they parted with a shy smile and a promise of coffee later.

XXX

**A/N: Next chapter- a certain favorite mama finds out about this new situation... and the fact that her son is dating his roommate...**

**You'll see soonish. I have a 5 day weekend and I love writing Elizabeth so hopefully I'll get an update out.**

**I literally live off reviews/comments so, let me live another day! Yay for me being dramatic.**


	9. Boyfriend

After school that day Kurt walked happily into his mother's office to tell her the news. "Kurt Hummel!" she exclaimed as soon as his foot stepped through the doorframe. Kurt stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Why did I have to hear that my son has a boyfriend by eavesdropping on my students?"

"Well, I was just coming to tell you. And it's not polite to eavesdrop, mother," he said sassily.

"Kurt!" she groaned.

"I'm sorry that I had class and couldn't rush to tell mommy," he said, rolling his eyes.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "The one impromptu performance of the Warblers I miss is the one where my son gets serenaded and gets a boyfriend. He sang Teenage Dream, am I right?"

"Yeah," sighed Kurt.

"Not that good romance, is he?" she chuckled.

"It was sweet," cooed Kurt. "I mean, not the most romantic song but it was perfect."

"And this boy is now your roommate. I don't know if I like that," she said sternly.

"Mom!" he cried indignantly.

"I'm serious, Kurt. No funny business, Kurt. This is a responsibility. I hope you're ready to handle it. Otherwise, I can go talk to the headmaster."

Kurt blushed. "I'll be responsible," he assured her. "And anyways, I'm not ready for…that…stuff." Shifting uncomfortably, he looked down at his lap. Elizabeth struggled to hide a grin at her son's adorable discomfort.

"Well, promise me that when you are, you'll talk to me about it," she said.

"I promise."

"Good. And you need to remember your friends. Even though you have a boyfriend now and go to a new school, you can't forget about Mercedes, Tina, and your other friends, okay?"

"I promise, mom," he nodded. "Maybe I'll call Mercedes and see if she wants to have a sleepover over break."

"Good," said Elizabeth. "Oh. And one day you need to bring Blaine home."

"But you know him already," he insisted.

"As a student, yes. I want to get to know him as my son's boyfriend."

"Won't that just be… awkward?"

"Well, we'll figure that out when the time comes." She shrugged and moved a paper across her desk.

"Fine."

"Now on to more important things, is he a good kisser?" she grinned widely.

"Mom!" he squeaked.

XXX

"Hey!" Blaine walked up to his boyfriend, touching his shoulder supportively. "You ready for this?"

"To walk inside a room?" he asked. "Yes, Blaine, I think I can handle that."

"And snarky Kurt isn't just covering up nervous Kurt?" questioned Blaine softly, teasing evident in his tone.

Kurt paused, cursing Blaine for knowing him so well. "Maybe a little," he admitted reluctantly.

"Well, drop nervous Kurt," he said with a breathy laugh and a smile. "The Warblers love you already. It'll be great. Can I kiss you? For good luck?"

With a shy smile, Kurt nodded, taking an unconscious step closer to Blaine. "You know, you don't have to ask." The shorter boy's lips pressed against his boyfriend's, his hands moving to Kurt's hips as they kissed languidly. Double doors opened loudly and the boys jumped apart

Thad smirked as he beckoned the boys in. Blaine took his boyfriend's hand and dragged him into the room.

As they walked in, Wes smiled at Blaine, giving him a discrete thumbs up. "Welcome to our newest member, Kurt," he grinned. The Warblers clapped and for the first time since before Karofsky started with him, Kurt felt truly accepted.

XXX

"Hey, Kurt! Wait up." Kurt turned around at the sound of his name to see his boyfriend dashing after him.

"Sorry about the Warblers this morning," Blaine sighed, falling into step with Kurt. "I should have warned you. The council just does…everything. They appreciated your enthusiasm though."

"It's okay," hesitated Kurt softly. "I just have to get used to a different environment."

"That's the spirit," Blaine smiled and gave Kurt's wrist a supportive squeeze.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Kurt happily.

The bell rung and Blaine looked relieved. "Oh um… I'll see you after class."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" Blaine power walked off leaving Kurt confused and alone, wondering what could have possessed his boyfriend's reaction.

XXX

"So, you didn't tell me earlier, what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Kurt from his spot on his bed. The boys made sure to keep their distance during homework time in order to get work done despite being in the same room. Each lay on their stomachs on their respective beds, pouring over large textbooks.

Blaine's face fell as he looked over to Kurt. "Oh." Realizing he wasn't going to evade the question again he turned to Kurt to answer. "I guess I'm just hanging out at home."

"Do your parents do a big dinner or anything?" Kurt questioned innocently.

"Well, I think uh… my mom is probably working at the hospital. She's usually on call on Christmas so she gets Thanksgiving and New Years off. My dad's out of town; he probably won't be back until around New Years. And I doubt my brother, Cooper, will come home. He'll probably spend Christmas with his latest girlfriend." Blaine's face was stoic and showed no sign of sadness at the prospect of a lonely Christmas. Had he looked into Kurt's eyes, the older boy would have seen the loneliness but he kept his eyes trained on the textbook.

Kurt looked aghast at his boyfriend, wondering how he could be so calm about not having a Christmas with his family. Even though it was different, the thought of Christmas without his father threatened to tear him apart daily. "So you'll be all alone?" The older boy looked sadly at his boyfriend.

Blaine shrugged. "It's not bad."

"Well, this year I insist you come to my house," insisted Kurt.

"Kurt, really-"

"Nope," he interrupted. "No protesting."

"Won't your mother mind?" he asked, warming up to the idea of a Christmas with a real family.

"No. I think my grandma and Aunt are coming over…but it's no big deal. They'd love to meet you anyways," smiled Kurt.

"I…" Blaine felt flabbergasted that a family would actually want him at their Christmas dinner. He was used to just going it alone by this point. Since Cooper had moved out, his father hadn't felt Christmas was necessary and rather than have a sad Christmas, alone with her son, Blaine's mother elected to work and get off Thanksgiving. "Are you sure, Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt grinned widely. "Positive. Now, stop asking. You're coming and that's final. I won't have my boyfriend sitting home alone for Christmas." Blaine smiled. "What?"

"You just called me your boyfriend. I guess I'm not used to it," he grinned. "It's nice"

"I like it too," chirped Kurt. "So you'll come?

Blaine nodded and Kurt bolted out of bed, jumping on top of Blaine. Their lips met in an excited happy kiss, both of their smiles moving against the other's face.

XXX

"Mom," called Kurt apprehensively as he walked into his mother's office.

"Yes, darling?" Elizabeth's blue eyes looked up from her work as she smiled at her son.s

"I invited Blaine over for Christmas," he said nervously. "He was going to be all alone. His parents are working. I hope that's okay."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's fine. I bet Aunt Monica and grandma will be delighted to meet him."

Kurt sighed. "Would you please tell Aunt Monica not to be so... Aunt Monica?"

"What could you possibly mean, Kurt?" teased Elizabeth, knowing full well how overwhelming her artsy, eccentric, lesbian sister from New York could be.

"You know what I mean, mother," he groaned.

The woman laughed. "Yes, I'll try to tell her. But you know she won't listen."

"I know," he grumbled. "I just don't want my boyfriend to go running from my crazy aunt."

"Aww."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"My Kurt has a boyfriend," she cooed. His raised his eyebrow. "It's just so cute hearing you say it. I'm so glad you're happy, Kurt."

"I'm glad I'm happy too," he said breathily. "Are you happy, mom?"

"Of course, darling," she assured him. "I have you, I have my health, and I have a home, beautifully redecorated over the summer by my oh-so talented son."

Kurt smiled at the compliment but moved closer to his mother. "You're not lonely?"

"Well, sometimes, honey," she admitted with a soft shrug. "But I just loved your dad a lot."

"I loved him too…" he sighed. "I miss him… especially now. It doesn't feel like Christmas without him…"

"I know, sweetie. But he always loved Christmas so the best way we can honor his memory is to have the best Christmas we can. Last year... last year was bad. But this year we'll start some new traditions. It's not forgetting your dad, it's just being happy." Elizabeth opened her arms and Kurt willingly stepped in to hug her. In that moment Elizabeth vowed to put aside her sadness and make her son have a great Christmas, his first with a boyfriend.

XXX

**A/N: A little fillery. But I hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter: Aunt Monica and Grandma. SPOILER ALERT: They are Anne Hathaway and Julie Andrews because this must happen for realz.**

**Gimme a review as a replacement for my lack of love this (and every) Valentines Day?**

**PS: Happy Valentine's Day.**


	10. Merry Christmas Eve

**A/N: SO sorry for the wait. I'm pretty sure when you start Junior year of high school they should just make you sign a contract, giving away all of your time 'cause it happens anyways.**

**So, here's a chapter for you. Introducing two OC's.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Julie Andrews would play Kurt's grandma and Anne Hathaway would play her daughter, Kurt's aunt... just saying. Since this isn't happening, I obviously don't own the show.**

XXX

The sound of the doorbell rang out though the house. "Kurt, honey!" his mother's voice rang out. "My hands are covered in flower. Can you get that?"

"Okay," he yelled back, moseying out of bed and starting down the stairs. The bell started ringing fast and obnoxiously, repeatedly ding-donging. "I'm coming," groaned Kurt, loud enough for whom ever was on the other side of the doo to hear. He ripped the door open to find a tall brunette with a wide smile standing on the welcome mat.

"Kurtie kins!" the woman said loudly, dropping her purse on the ground to hug her nephew. Her red lips pressed against his temple with a loud smack.

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around the woman tightly. "Aunt Monica!"

She pushed the boy back, examining him carefully. "You've gotten tall," she noted, "and you lost all your old baby fat." Kurt nodded. "You're definitely sexy now."

"Aunt Monica," he groaned in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing pink

"It's a compliment," she insisted. "I must meet this boyfriend of yours. My dear sis described him as dapper. Grandma will be so happy to meet him too!" she exclaimed, pushing past him to get into the house, her heels clicking against the foyer's floor.

"Grandma will be so happy to meet whom?" asked a woman sneaking in behind Monica. She reached behind herself and shut the door lightly.

"Gran!" Kurt exclaimed happily, rushing to hug his grandmother. The older woman was short with perfectly cut, short chestnut hair and wore an azure pants suit.

"Kurt, my dear," she sighed happily embracing him back before pushing him away. "Now, who am I going to be happy to meet?"

Kurt blushed happily. "My boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," he said sheepishly.

The old woman smacked her grandson's arm with the back of her hand. He recoiled and made an indignant sound of pain. "Why didn't I know about this?"

He bowed his head. "I don't know."

"Well, when do I get to meet this boy? I need to see if he's good enough for my Kurt." She slid off her coat and turned away to hang it on the stand next to the door before turning back to the young boy.

"He's amazing, Gran. He'll be here later tonight for Christmas Eve." Kurt's lips curled into an involuntary smile at the thought.

"Really?" asked Monica excitedly, jumping up and down like a child.

"Monica, calm down," her mother, Linda, scolded. Crossing her arms, Monica pouted and walked to the front door to pick up her discarded purse and putting it in the coat closet.

"Can you not embarrass me though?" he asked desperately. "I really really like him. I don't want him to run off."

"Oh Kurt, I would never do that," she assured him, walking towards him and wrapping an arm around the boy. Her weight pressed on to his shoulders as she leaned into him.

"Monica," said Gran accusatorily. "You can be kind of embarrassing."

"Mother!" she cried indignantly.

"It's true."

The brunet rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Kurtie. Your boytoy will love me." Kissing him on the head, Monica turned her attention away from her nephew to her sister. "Lizzy!" yelled Monica. "Elizabeth Marie Andrews Hummel!"

"You bellowed?" questioned Elizabeth with a smile, wiping her hands on her apron as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"It's rude not to greet your sister and mother," she stated.

"Well I'm sorry I was trying to get food ready for us," she laughed, waking over to give her mother a kiss and a hug. The older woman smiled happily at her daughter, embracing the young woman. "You do want to eat, don't you?"

"Touché," said Monica.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go sit down with your sister in the living room and Kurt and I will take over for a bit," said their mother. "Right, Kurt?"

"Sure."

"We'll have some grandmother-grandson time."

"You sure, mom?" said Elizabeth.

"I'm sure. You've probably been working all day. Go sit with your sister." The old woman leaned in closer. "Maybe you can calm your sister down," she whispered.

"I heard that!" called Monica who was already walking towards the living room. Elizabeth chuckled, kissed her son on the forehead and followed her sister into the living room.

Linda wrapped an arm around her grandson's waist and pulled him towards the kitchen. "So Kurt," she began. "How are things?"

"Things are good," he said happily. For the first time in a long time it was the genuine truth. Part of him missed McKinley and the New Directions but overall Dalton was a better fit and he had Blaine; perfect, handsome, dapper Blaine. His brain could still not compute how someone like Blaine went for someone like her. Blaine could have any gay guy he wanted (and any girl for that matter) but he chose Kurt. Smiling at the thought, Kurt grabbed his extra apron from the hook in the corner of the kitchen

"You're smiling," noted Gran happily.

"I'm…happy," he said.

"Your mother told me you finally transferred to Dalton."

"Yeah."

"I'm assuming that's where you met this boy who's making you smile so much?" she said teasingly.

"My mom actually introduced us. He's one of her students."

Linda smiled at the thought of her daughter setting her son up. Despite the times she'd grown up in, Linda prided herself on being completely open-minded and raised her children the same way. When she looked at the grown boy in front of her she could still see the chubby fourteen year old admitting, with his eyes cast to the ground, that he was gay. He seemed like he was waiting for her to call him a name or tell him she never wanted to speak to him again but Linda just laughed and pulled him into a tight hug, assuring him that she was proud of him and that she loved him.

The relief etched on Kurt's face broke her heart. He was so used to being called names that he just expected it of everyone.

As the boy set to work she admired the light smile that danced upon his work as he hummed softly and couldn't help smile herself. She was overjoyed that her grandson was happy after the hell he'd been through.

They worked together quickly for an hour or so, chit chatting about Dalton and the Warblers and Linda's writing until the doorbell rang.

Grinning wildly Kurt dashed to open the door. He quickly peeked through the peephole to see a head of jelled hair. "Please forgive my Aunt Monica," Kurt said as soon as he ripped the door open.

"Hello to you too," he laughed, leaning forwards to kiss Kurt's cheek. "And, she can't be that bad."

"Just… don't listen to anything she tells you," he warned as he let the boy in.

"What? Like, stories?" he asked, confusion resting on his brow.

"Yes they're all lies. She's crazy."

Blaine smirked, beginning to take off his coat. "Oh, well now I must meet her. I want embarrassing stories about you."

"I hate you," Kurt pouted, taking his boyfriend's discarded coat and hanging it up as well as grabbing Blaine's over night bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Nah, you don't."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at the shorter boy, kissed his cheek, and took his hand to drag him forwards. "Mom! Blaine's here!" he called.

The clicks of high heels sounded quickly as Monica rushed into the foyer. She took in the boy's heavy blue sweater, red plaid tie, and gelled hair and smiled. _Dapper indeed._ "Oh Kurt! He's so cute!" she exclaimed excitedly. Hearing the commotion Linda stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Aunt Monica-" said Kurt in a warning tone.

"Kurt he's so short! And that hair!" she squealed. Blaine blushed furiously and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Moni, leave the boys alone," chided Linda. "I'm Kurt's grandmother, it's wonderful to meet you dear." She dragged Blaine into a hug.

His cheeks flushed pink as she let him go. "Thank you. You too. Thank you all for welcoming me into your home."

"So polite!" said Monica. "It's so cute!"

"We're happy to have you, Blaine," said Elizabeth, stepping forwards to hug the boy.

"I'm happy to be here, Mrs. Hummel."

"Please, Blaine. Outside of school call me Elizabeth."

He nodded.

Monica looked like she was about to speak again but Kurt caught her eye and cut her off. "Mom, I'm taking Blaine up to my room before he dumps me for my crazy family," he said.

Elizabeth laughed. "Go, I'll call you down for dinner later. Monica and I can help Gran cook." Monica squawked indignantly but Elizabeth quickly silenced her with a pinch on the arm.

Kurt took his boyfriend's hand, dragging him quickly out of the room. "I'm sorry about my family. And by family, I mean aunt," he groaned as they made their way up the stairs.

Blaine laughed as he let his boyfriend pull him into his bedroom. "I think she's… eccentric. In a good way."

"Eccentric is the lamest way of saying it." Kurt rolled his eyes, dropped Blaine's bag next to the bed and sat down. "She's cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs." He patted the spot next to him, beckoning Blaine to his side.

"Kurt, don't be so mean to your aunt," he admonished with a laugh, flopping down beside Kurt. Feeling comfortable with his boyfriend he leaned back, resting on his elbows and forearms.

"Don't get me wrong, I love her. Just…ugh sometimes!" he grumbled, falling back on the bed beside Blaine.

They were quiet for a moment as they just stared into each other's eyes. "You're cute," smiled Blaine.

"Off topic but, thank you," Kurt responded. Blaine pushed off his right arm rolling onto his side to face Kurt. Slowly they both leaned in and their lips pressed together. Gaining confidence after a minute or so of languid kisses, Kurt pushed Blaine on to his back and crawled into the boy's side, his face hovering over the curly haired boy's before his lips descended once again and they kissed.

Blaine's hand slid over the bed and made it's way up Kurt's arm, squeezing the bicep lightly before continuing over his shoulder and down to the small of his back where it rested. They broke apart once more and smiled at each other.

"Kissing you is awesome," grinned Blaine. Kurt leaned in and pecked Blaine's swelling lips.

"Same goes for you."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Kurt," the curly haired boy smiled, his face so close to Kurt's that he could feel the boy's short, hot breaths fanning on his face.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Blaine."

Without another word their lips connected again and they kissed chastely for another half an hour before they were called down for dinner.

XXX

**A/N: I haven't decided yet if I'll do another Christmas update but we'll see. You guys feel free to weigh in!**

**Reviews make Klainebows appear over my head.**


	11. Merry Christmas

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'm a high school Junior... it sucks. My time belonged before to a play and SAT prep and now it belongs to finals. But I'm gonna try to update more! **

**Anyways, not a huge fan of this chapter but I wanted to post something.**

XXX

A pale sunlight cast though the window on Christmas morning. Ice glimmered on the windowsill, cutting the light as it hit the sleeping boys. Although they were dating, both felt comfortable with Blaine sleeping on a makeshift bed on the floor of Kurt's room with Monica and Linda in the two guest rooms. They were close in their slumbers but not together. The early light shone in Blaine's eyes, waking him up immediately. He wasn't a very heavy sleeper. With a groan he sat up, rubbed at his eyes and grabbed his phone to check the time.

Seeing it was only six in the morning, he flopped back down on his pillow, turning over and trying to fall back asleep. After a few minutes he gave up and elected to sit up to watch Kurt. Somewhere in his mind he knew it was creepy but looking at Kurt's sleeping, angelic face was worth being a little creepy. Around fifteen minutes Kurt's nose scrunched and his eyes opened, fluttering lazily. His head turned to the side to look over at Blaine. "You're watching me sleep," accused Kurt, staring into his boyfriend's hazel eyes.

"You're adorable when you sleep," he smiled dapperly.

"And you're kind of creepy."

Blaine stuck his tongue out childishly at his boyfriend before climbing up to sit on Kurt's bed. The taller boy sat up in bed adjusting the covers over his legs. "Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine said with a bright smile.

"Merry Christmas."

Blaine leaned in to kiss his boyfriend but Kurt's hand pushed him back, earning a confused pout from Blaine.

"Morning breath," insisted Kurt. Without another word, Kurt vaulted out of bed and dashed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he did, Blaine followed suit.

"Can I kiss you now?" he whined impatiently.

"Yes." Kurt smiled and leaned forwards, capturing Blaine's lips in a minty embrace. "Now, come on lets go down stair and open presents."

Blaine nodded shakily but in his Christmas excitement, Kurt failed to notice the shorter boy's hesitation. Kurt dragged the boy down the stairs by the hand, leading him into the living room.

"Merry Christmas!" a chorus of female voices as the boys popped into the living room.

"Merry Christmas," the boys replied simultaneously.

"Well, come sit down and we'll open presents!" said Linda with a wide, grandmotherly smile.

Solemnly Blaine followed his boyfriend and forced a small smile. Christmas for Blaine usually consisted of an envelope of money from his father, if he remembered. Now, he was in a house with his teacher, boyfriend, and boyfriend's aunt and grandmother, ready to watch the happy family open presents while he sat in the background.

"Okay, first present is for Blaine," said Monica, pulling a present out from under the tree.

"Me?" questioned Blaine, astonished.

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't get you anything, silly?" asked Kurt.

"I-"

Kurt grabbed the neatly wrapped box from Monica and thrust it into Blaine's hands. "Open it!" he said excitedly.

Blaine carefully tore the paper off the box and opened it to find a little white bow-tie with musical notes along with a book of sheet music from popular musicians and another book of blank sheet music. "I saw a few bowties hidden in our dorm and I know you love playing piano so, I got you the book. And the blank one is for you to write more songs like Not Alone."

The curly haired boy's eyes glazed over with tears. "Thank you, Kurt," he said sincerely. "I love it." Setting the box aside he pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Next!" yelled Monica excitedly, grabbing another box from underneath the tree. A few gifts later, another box was handed to Blaine.

"For me?" he asked.

"Open it!" said Elizabeth with a large smile.

Blaine opened the box and found a pair of understated black music note cufflinks. "They're wonderful, thank you Ms. Hummel," he said, slightly awestruck. "You really didn't have to get me anything. Being here is a gift enough."

"That's sweet, Blaine," she smiled. "Now give me a hug."

Awkwardly leaning forwards, Blaine gave her a hug and sat back next to Kurt.

Smiling brightly at the exchange, Monica passed the next gift to Kurt.

"From Blaine," read Kurt before delicately tearing off the wrapping paper. Under the layers he found a box with a silver watch in it. "Blaine," he breathed. "This is beautiful."

"You told me yours broke so I got you a new one. Look at the back," he grinned excitedly.

Kurt picked up the watch and turned it over in his hand to see _My teenage dream _engraved in the smooth silver. Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as he flung himself at Blaine. "It's perfect," he whispered in the darker haired boy's ear. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why don't we get breakfast ready?" suggested Linda, motioning for her daughters to follow her out of the room. Smiling at the boys, the three women walked out and into the kitchen.

"Can you put it on me?" asked Kurt as they left. They pushed apart and Blaine nodded, took the watch from Kurt, and slipped it around his wrist, fastening it with a snap. "I love it." Kurt's lips fell flush onto Blaine's, languidly moving against his. "I'm glad we got to spend Christmas together," said Kurt.

"Me too," Blaine smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," repeated Kurt.

"Merry Christmas."


	12. NOT AN UPDATE

**NOT AN UPDATE.**

**Anyways, hi. I hate hate HATE to do this but, *sigh* I have to put this story on hold. The writing is getting stale and I just don't know what to write anymore.**

**I do hope to pick it up again in the foreseeable future but for now I have to put it to the side.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**

**-H**


End file.
